The present invention is concerned with a surgical knife handle and knife. More specifically, the present invention is concerned with a surgical knife handle and knife comprising a blade support structure for supporting a knife blade projecting from a blade handle.
Eye surgery, such as cataract removal is performed using specialist knives. Such knives are constructed having a handle portion for the surgeon to grip and a blade projecting therefrom to perform the incision. Generally, the handle is substantially cylindrical having a main axis. The blade projects from the handle substantially in the direction of the main axis.
Often, it is desirable to provide such a knife with separate blade and handle components. For example, the handle can be constructed from a plastics material with a root of the blade embedded therein such that a portion of the blade projects from the handle portion.
If flat blades are used, it is desirable to provide a blade with as thinner cross section as possible. Thin blades provide a cleaner cut. The problem with this is that thinner blades can flex more easily. The point at which the blade projects from the handle portion acting as a fulcrum. This flexion detrimentally affects the control that the surgeon has over the path of the blade during the incision. This is clearly undesirable.